Camp Assistant Harri
This page talks about the version of Harri from '''Baldi's Basics: Field Trip. '''For the version that appears in '''Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, '''see Harri. Camp Assistant Harri, also know as Harrison "Harri" Baldimore, is the younger brother of the titular main antagonist of Baldi's Basics. This version of Harri appears in Baldi's Basics: Field Trip. Instead of being an English Teacher like the first game, he's a Camp Assistant. Appearance Harri, as he appears in Baldi's Basics: Field Trip, looks slightly different to how he appeared in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He appears to be a poorly CGI modeled human character with curved cylinder arms, peach coloured skin, a black line for a mouth, peach coloured spheres for hands, a trapezoid-like shape torso, and shiny brown hair. He also wears a lime coloured long-sleeved shirt, with I ♥ Camping! on it with the same colours as the I ♥ Literature Shirt, a Yellow blue pants, and dark grey shoes. The belt on his pants appears to have a yellow buckle as oppose to having no buckle. Voice Harri's voice sounds completely different from how he sounds like in Baldi's Basics. His voice appears to be a TTS voice by the name of Eddie, instead of the original pitched up SAPI4 Sam voice. This is most likely to make him sound younger. Mechanics Harri will first appear at the spawn point where the campfire is located and after Baldi dissappears to set the bear traps, he will stand there and let you know that he'll be watching out for the player to make sure that he isn't slacking off. As soon as the player enters the forest, Harri will randomly appear in the forest to make sure said player isn't doing anything wrong. If the player doesn't get any wood or slacks off, Harri will begin to become dissappointed at the player and ask them to stop slacking off and get some wood before the fire goes out. If the player continues to ignore Harri and do nothing, he will become furious and yell at the player. He will then pull out his Panic Alarm keychain from the first game and set it off. Like the first game, once Harri sets off his Panic Alarm, Baldi will hear it and come charging for the sound, ending the player's game. Plus, the alarm will now appear to flash red, as it has an LED at the top of it. Unlike how Baldi's speed is when the fire goes out, his movement speed is so fast that the sound of him slapping the stick in his hand begins to glitch out. Quotes Gallery Camp_Harri_Early.png|Harri as he appears in an early version of Baldi's Basics: Field Trip. Camp_Harri_Neutral.png|Harri as he appears in Baldi's Basics: Field Trip Camp_Harri_Speech.gif|Harri speaking to the player. Camp_Harri_Speech_Angry.gif|Harri getting mad and scolding the player for slacking off. Camp_Harri_Panic.gif|Harri pulling out his Panic Alarm. Sorry if it looks weird. It was suppose to show him holding it up. Panic_Alarm_Flash.png|The flash that's emitted from the alarm's LED light. Panic_Alarm.png|The Panic Alarm that Harri uses Trivia *Harri's model in Baldi's Basics: Field Trip appears to be a remake of the first game's model as it looks almost looks nothing like the original model. **The early model appears to have much more spiker hair, while the model in-game appears to hide some of the hair underneath the hat. *Harri's backpack and hat appears to be the exact same as the ones that Baldi wears. *Harri's model appears to be slightly shorter than Baldi's model. Similar to the height of Jake the Wolf from the first game. *The Panic Alarm, although looking the same as the one from Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, emits a lower pitched version of the sound. *Harri now has animation and lip-sync, unlike in the first game where he would be scripted to switch between different frames. Category:Characters CGI Category:School Staff Category:Appears in Baldi's Basics: Field Trip Category:Midevalknight's Creations Category:Jbubler approved pages Category:Campers